Shape memory alloys (SMA) have the unique property of changing modulus from around 4 to 13 MSI (27.58.times.10.sup.9 to 89.635.times.10.sup.9 N/m.sup.2) when heat or current is applied. The change in modulus is due to a phase transformation from the austenite to the martensite phase. Shape memory alloy is a nickel-titanium-copper alloy. Structures made out of shape memory alloy can change shape when the SMA is caused to change from a first state (austenite phase) to a second state (martensite). An SMA structure straightens and contracts when a current is applied. Unfortunately, very few practical SMA structures have been built, due in part to the fact that moderate heating activates the SMA structure. This makes the SMA structure difficult to work with in the manufacturing environment.